First Night, First Time, First Date
by Mitsukai Kana
Summary: Makimachi Misao, highschool student, goes onto her first date on her first time. Well i don wanna say it all just Read & Review onegai!


**Disclaimer:** Err….Do I have to say it?...okay-k-kay……sigh….I definitely don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters….sob

**Author Notes:** Well me bored and I always am. I keep writing stories but never finish them. A new idea immediately pops in my head and prevents me from finishing my other fics. That sucks. Oh well… This is my first fanfic so I really hope to see positive results but if you think this fic is irritating, not very impressive or kawaii, you are free to review. I'm kinda new so I hope you understand. Well me not good with these stuff….xxxxxx…. Oh and umm sorry if my English is simple…hehe..xxx Anyway Enjoy! -

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**First Night, First Time, First Date**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was Monday morning in Kyoto, your average 16 year old young woman, Misao Makimachi, walks down the streets on her way to school. Misao is on her way to school wearing her usual school uniform which had a white blouse underneath her blue long sleeve jacket and a short black skirt. (you know the ones that only cover the butt). Her hair was in its usual plait swinging around her back. Her white socks which reach up to half of her legs and a pair of brown shoes. As she walked along the street, carrying a brown shoulder bag, and humming her favourite song, Ice Blue Eyes, she spotted Kenshin Himura, one of her closest friends, dressed for work while unlocking the entrance of his Mercedes. Misao stopped in her tracks and waved at the red head.

"Oi Himura!" she yelled with a smile.

The young rurouni turned his eyes to young woman standing before his gate with an arm waving for his attention. He then smiled back and entered his expensive car while the young lass then continued her way to school. She discontinued her humming and just walked off in silence.

Silence…….

Silence………

Silence……

She stopped as she found the stop light turn red. She then covered her mouth as she yawned. As the light changed green, her feet kept on walking. As she reached the other side of the road...

"Misao-chan!"

"Wah!" Misao nearly tripped on her tracks as her cousin's alarming voice pounded on her sensitive ears.

Her cousin, Keena, is as genki as hell, like Misao. Her life as an 8th grader was alright and as a 14 year old, she studies very hard to finish high school and pass college and then lead a successful life. She wore the same uniform as her older cousin. Her midnight black hair was in a low ponytail and she carried a black and white backpack on her back. Her black shoes matched her black socks.

Misao sighed. "What do you want now?"

The young 8th grader smiled a pleasant smile. "Nothing really…" She then chuckled and covered her mouth from emitting more.

The 16 year old raised an eyebrow at this.

They walked in silence. In a few minutes they reached their University.

"Ne…"

"What"

"Isn't today a special day?" Keena voiced and once again covered her mouth as she laughed quietly.

Misao placed a finger on her chin and thought_. 'Hmm let's see well there aren't any special events to remember, it's not my birthday and neither is Keena's and mom and dad's, there aren't any anniversaries and I don't think there are any upcoming parties…'_ "So what's up?"

This time her apprehensive cousin laughed out loud. _'This is getting weird'_ she assumed.

Keena wiped the tears off her eyes while her right hand held her stomach. "So you really have no idea?"

Misao placed a hand on her waist and replied, "No."

Keena giggled and stood ahead of her and voiced with glee, "You are so forgetful….Isn't tonight your first date?"

Misao just stared…..The smile on her cousin's face grew a bit wider. Her eyes widened as she finally remembered her first and most awaited date with her boyfriend Aoshi Shinomori. "AAHH!"

Keena chuckled once more while the 10th grader tripped backwards. She then covered her mouth and thought, _'I almost forgot'._

**Flashback**

Night time at Kyoto and a lone woman stood at the top of the staircase hugging herself from the chilliness of the wind. Stars were shining brightly while the moon veiled itself with a cloud Misao was in the verge of falling off the steps of the Kyoto Central Library staircase while waiting for someone.

"Why do I even chose to be here? I'm sure he's just gonna say some simple things that could've been told at school this morning." Misao sighed tiredly. "Well at least he's going to talk to me. He'd better be. I always have to start the conversation! But this time I'll make sure he is going to carry this out without my help."

She then sighed and kept waiting impatiently. "Argh! Where is he?"

'Misao' a male voice whispered.

The Makimachi casted her eyes at the lone figure standing in front of her. The keen young woman staggered to her lover and smiled. "Hai?"

The young man, Aoshi Shinomori, then caressed her face. Misao blushed. He then wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer to his masculine body. He placed a hand on her cheek and placed his lips over hers. Misao gasped at the contact. Her cheeks were darker than normal. Aoshi's hand then roamed its way to the nape of her neck then he tilted her head so her succulent lips were deep into his. Misao wrapped her arms around his waist and uttered a mewling sound as his tongue slowly explored her mouth. They kissed for a consuming time. Finally they let go of each other, both heaving for air. He then took a deep breath and voiced. "Gomen."

"Eh? Ah iie, it's alright."

"I didn't mean that Misao. Gomen if I'm late."

The teenager smiled and muttered, "Mou I think I was too early anyways"

"Mm anyways are you free on Friday?"

"Hmm? Umm yeah. Why?"

"I'd like you to meet me at the Shinsen Park at 6:30 pm."

"Eh? Err alright"

"Good. Wear something nice cause I'll be taking out."

"Eh?"

"You told me you would like to do normal girlfriend boyfriend stuff and here I am offering you to a date then you get astonished."

"I-ah...I was just flabbergasted cause that was an unexpected question!"

"No need for you to shout. It's decided then I'm off." He then kissed her once more and left instantaneously.

Misao gently ran her fingers on her lips and sighed. "Does he need to that every time?"

**End of Flashback**

"Well don't tell me you forgot." She chuckled once again afterward she patted her older cousin's shoulder and uttered, "You know I can help you with your problem." Scratching her chin and glancing up in thought she added, "Though you have to agree to my conditions…"

Misao just stared wide eyed. Then she stood up immediately and grabbed Keena by her collar with both hands and stated, "Just make sure I won't need to trade chores with you."

"Eheh, of course not." Gently pushing Misao's hands off her outfit, she shook her head and said, "Well there is one thing…"

Misao sighed_. 'Here we go'_

"For one you will have to be my tutor in English because you know, I'm not any good at it; two you, my cousin, need to be of assistance on my first date, and three you will have to tell me one secret about you which you have not informed me yet. Well that's it! See those weren't so tough. I'm sure you can handle those. Well anyway I'm more womanlike than you so I'm sure you can trust me. So would you like some advice now?"

The school bell rang and all the students scampered to the building including the 16 year old Makimachi.

"Hey! Were you even listening Misao-san?" Keena yelled and tagged along with the other students.

Xxxxxxx**Class**xxxxxxX

Misao slumped on her desk and sighed. "I'm glad that's over"

The sound of very familiar footsteps pounded in her ears as they headed for the vacant chair next to her

The young man then took the vacant chair next to Misao's. "Makimachi-san, good day to you."

"Hai. You too."

He was just attempting to speak when the professor entered. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Hajime." The students voiced.

This was going to be another interesting day for Misao Makimachi and her day was just beginning.

Xxxxxxxx**School Library**xxxxxxX

The young Makimachi sat at the back of the library flipping pages of a book and taking notes. She wore her small reading glasses and a serious look was plastered on her face. This is the nerdy Misao. She never liked researching with someone in the library. They always seem to start chitchat and they end up getting kicked out of the damn library. Their project was to explain everything about the heart that wasn't explicated in their book. Misao wanted to work individually rather than twos cause they always rely on her on everything. Sometimes being the smartest dude in school isn't always that grand cause whenever there's a task, other students don't even cooperate cause their leader or the smartest person in their group can handle it without anyone's help. True Misao can handle it but what's the point of having a group activity when the others don't even cooperate. She won almost all the quiz contests and there was practically no more room for all her awards in their house. The teachers say she could go directly to the 11th grade or maybe even in 12th grade if she was willing to but she declined their offer saying she would rather enjoy her life and finish school the regular way. Although she wanted to be in the 12th grade so she could be with her new boyfriend, Shinomori Aoshi. They met last school year and decided to go steady last month. She had a lot of friends but few only wanted to be friends with her so they could ask her to tutor them or finish their homework.

Misao's father, Ryu Makimachi, died of cancer when she was 10 and her mother, Saomi Makimachi, was busy most of times and couldn't look after her only child and niece, Keena Kaduki, so Misao's guardian is her grandfather, Okina. They were very close and she loved him dearly. Most of the time Saomi isn't able to come home so Misao is left with her grandfather. Keena only stays for visits. She stays in a nearby house only 2 blocks away from her older cousin's. Misao treats Keena as if they're sisters. Keena was adopted by the husband of Misao's aunt, Kurono Kaduki. Keena's foster mother died in a car accident taking the baby with her. She was pregnant at that moment and it was really hard for her husband. He was alone but he promised her he would start a family with her. He adopted Keena from the orphanage when she was 7. They grew closer as years flew by. When her dad is at work, her nanny would look after her or she would just stay with the Makimachi's.

"Misao"

Misao closed the book shut and said in a low voice, "What do you want? Are you possibly asking me to finish your assignments?"

The young man laughed quietly and took the vacant seat across her. "Iie. I was going to ask if you are ready."

Misao was about to shout at the surprise when his hand covered her lips then let go after she held out her breath. "You surprised me!" she whispered.

A lop-sided grin came into view. "You should really look at the person you are speaking to." Misao pouted at that.

"So are you ready?" he questioned once again.

A yelp escaped the young woman's lips "err..hai."

"That's good." And with that he stood from his seat and kissed her and walked away.

Misao gasped and sighed. "I hate it when he does that without warning…" and with that, she continued her research.

Xxxxxxx**After** **School (5:30 pm)**xxxxxxX

"See ya Misao-chan!"

"Bye for now Misao!"

"Unh bye guys"

Misao walked on the streets the sunset forming vibrant colors behind her back. She didn't require Keena's help. She could handle this. _'Besides what would I_

_obtain from a 14 year old who has never had a boyfriend?' _

She then sighed. "Mou get a hold of yourself Misao! It's just a stupid date nothing you can't handle! But…Ahh!" Covering her cheeks she voiced, "But this is not just a date, this is my first date and with Aoshi too." A blush covered her cheeks. She then took a deep breath and dashed home.

Xxxxxxx**Makimachi Residence**xxxxxxX

Scattered clothes were everywhere in the 10th grader's room. "Mou!" she shouted in displeasure. She had already selected three garments but she could not decide which one. She was thinking of asking Keena or her Jiya for help.

"Oh! I almost forgot Keena is staying in her house for the day and Jiya is soaking up in the bathroom. Wait a minute….What good can he help anyway?"

Finally Misao made a choice, a cerulean long sleeved dress, decorated with plum blossoms and a light blue blow at the back. "I think this will do…I hope so."

Misao decided to gaze at herself at her mirror. "Hmm…" Taking her braid off and letting her hair down, she smiled. Then she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her beautiful hair.

A knock on the door alerted the young woman in her bedroom. "Hai?"

"Misao-chan, are you going out tonight?" questioned her grandfather from behind the door.

"Unh! So umm I don't know when I'll be coming back but I won't be eating dinner here for tonight and if Keena gives a surprise visit or a cal, tell her I'm not in need of her aid. Don ask what is it about, okay. Oh and could you please feed Syra some dinner. You know that puppy cannot even stand without any dinner even for just one night." Turning her head to the door she added, "And could you **please**, **please **give her the right foods, the one in the fridge with the name Catpo, okay? Oh and….."

Tears of happiness streamed down his face. _'My granddaughter is all grown up now.'_

Misao then opened the door to find her grandfather standing with closed eyes and a hand behind his back while the other was stroking his beard. Misao raised an eyebrow and then grabbed her purse and asked, "Do I look fine, Jiya?"

The old man then nodded without opening his eyes. Misao shrugged her shoulders and left. "I'm leaving"

Okina was now alone. As he heard the front door shut, he continued spilling tears of happiness. "I'm so happy for you, my grandchild."

Xxxxxx**Shinsen Park (6:40 pm)**xxxxxX

Misao ran to her destination as fast as she could. Finally she found Shinsen Park and noticed a lone figure situated next to the fountain wearing some trouser pants and a matching lone sleeved shirt. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. She then recognized he was the Aoshi she was looking for.

Running to him she cried, "Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi flinched and opened his eyes to find Misao sprinting to him. He watched as she placed her hand on her chest as she heaved for air. He was quite stunned by her look. He had never seen her like this before with her hair down and a dress……….

a dress?

Now that was quite unusual.

"G-Gomen I w-was la-late…" uttered she as she heaved for air.

"Ahh shall we go?" he voiced with a toneless nature.

"Unh!"

Aoshi then offered his arm to the young lady next to him. Misao gladly accepted it and smiled.

As they wandered the entrance of the garden which is a park, they spotted Soujiro Seta strolling with a girl. And it wasn't just any girl it was Misao's cousin, Keena.

"Nani!" she uttered.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

Misao yelped at what she just said.

"A-Ano may you please wait here for a sec. Hehe."

She then stomped her way to the 14 year old and cried, "And why wasn't I told about this?"

Keena turned her gaze to her left only to find her older cousin with both hands on her waist. "E-Eto…"

"Good evening to you Misao-chan." Soujiro voiced.

Misao in turn glared at the young man and pointed her finger to his face. "Watch the chan little man."

Soujiro just put on a sarcastic smile while scratching the back of his head while Keena said, "But it's not what it looks like cous."

Turning her gaze back to her younger cousin she tapped her foot waiting for an explanation. Her father has forbidden her to have a boyfriend until she was in 16. "Okay girl I'm waiting for the excuse here and it'd better be good."

"You see, Soujiro and I will be making a research on Fireflies and we thought we could study the fireflies here at the Hotaru Garden which is a part of Shinsen Park. We weren't dating besides Soujiro has a girlfriend already."

"He has?"

"Hai and she's currently studying in Korea this year."

"Oh I see. Well anyway I hope you were telling me the truth. Anyway I have to go. Good luck with you research!" Misao uttered and went off.

Keena let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well shouldn't we be going?" asked Soujiro, smiling,

"Hai." And with that they went off.

Although they got away and told Misao the truth, for Keena it was also like an excuse. She has a crush on Soujiro for the last two years now. She usually ends up doing some homework or some kind of group activity while she gets to know him better. She always loved the way he smiles at her and his type of not showing emotions much. Though Soujiro already has a girlfriend she still tries to win his heart and she's very determined at some point.

So while the two were busy in their research, Misao returns to her date. Rushing to her Aoshi-sama she waved to him indicating not to talk about what she just did. So they walked off as well. Misao continued with her usual chitchat, telling him about her day; her family and friends, and other stuff while Aoshi just smiled at every word she says. What they did not know was that their school nurse, Takani Megumi, was watching them. As they walked passed her without notice she just giggled and uttered, "Well look at this…"

As they strolled down the park, Misao spotted a restaurant with the name, Akebeko. She then realized she was starving. "Ne isn't it dinner time by now?" pointing to the restaurant ahead of her she uttered, "I've heard that restaurant has great offers, do you mind spending dinner there?"

Aoshi glanced at the Akebeko and uttered, "As you wish."

Pouting Misao grabbed his arm and pulled him to the eatery. Various citizens gazed at the two. Keena chuckled and so did their school nurse, Megumi.

As the couple entered, a young waitress greeted them with a pleasing smile. "Konbawa and welcome to the Akebeko." She then guided the two to a vacant seat next to window. Letting go of Aoshi's arm she sat in a non-lady like manner while Aoshi took a seat as well. The waitress gawked at the two strangely until Misao's eyes glanced her way.

Gasping she asked, "Ano…My name is Tsubame how may I help you miss?"

Misao searched the menu while Aoshi voiced, "I won't take anything."

"Eh but..."

"I ate."

"I see." Taking the menu away from his side of the table, she sighed.

Once the gal had left Misao rested her elbow on the table while it holds the weight of her head. She risked a glance at Aoshi who was probably staring at her and he was. She gazed out the window once again and uttered, "I'm not enjoying this you know…"

"Then…"

"Hmph! Well, if you are just toying with me then……then…" _'Damn what should I say? Good going Makimachi now you gotta think of something fast!'_

"Then?"

"You know a date is suppose to be fun and romantic."

A chuckle escaped Aoshi's lips. Misao raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Do you think so low of me, Misao?" voiced he.

A gasp fled from her lips. "I…ah…."

"Here is your order maam!" a waitress beamed. She was a different waitress from the previous one. As she left Misao stared at the food offered on the plate. She suddenly lost her appetite. "Not really." She voiced.

"How is your mother doing, Misao? I've heard she hasn't come home since last month."

Facing Aoshi, she said, "Yeah she's just fine." Chuckling was heard from her mouth as she uttered, "Actually she's very worried most of the time so she frequently gives us a call and asks if everything was alright here. We mostly say yes even in times of problems." Misao then set the platter aside. "I'm glad my mother recovered."

A curious look appeared from Aoshi's face while Misao casted her eyes down.

"You see kasan also had cancer when I was 10, same time as did my father. Kachan was cured while tochan wasn't. it may be because he moves a lot and most of the time he leaves the hospital bed and goes somewhere else. My mother would usually say it was her fault that tochan got ill. True she did acquire cancer first but she wasn't the one to blame for father's sickness. He was mostly happy for my mother. Though he was locked up in the hospital, he still smiles and he's like his usual self. He doesn't look ill at all, always smiling and that is what made my mother smile….Until one night… It was a raining night and kachan and I decided to stay the night in the hospital. At about 11:00 my father started coughing real hard and was heaving heavy breaths. Kachan yelled for the nurses and the doctors. We were recommended to stay outside. After 15 minutes, the doctor came out and gave us a shook of his head. Kachan couldn't help but cry out loud while tears formed in my eyes. Tochan was dead. My mother and I were now permitted to go inside and see my resting father. A tear dropped from my eye to his hand. He woke up afterwards, mother was just about to smile until my father voiced. _'my life on this earth is very brief. I cannot stay with you anata but I will always be by your side. You too Misao-chan. Please don't cry m-my family. I will always be…coughs…by your side. Don't wo-worry…Sayonara..' _and with that last word spoken, kachan and I burst to tears. Tochan was gone and really gone. We won't be seeing him again. Keena and Jiya came with some of our relatives in my father's burial. After the burial, Jiya stayed with us. My mother would usually say it was all her fault and blame herself for tochan's death. Jiya and I tried to talk her over it. I couldn't help but tear up whenever my mother would say _Ryu_, my father's name. It was hard for us to get over the sadness we were feeling but in about 1 ½ weeks we ceased our crying and lived a normal happy life. We always knew he was on our side, we could feel it…"

A tear then dropped from Misao's eye and landed on her hand. Aoshi felt sorry for the young lass. "Gomen I shouldn't have asked that question. I had no idea it would rekindle old and miserable memories."

Shaking her head, she uttered, "Iie it's quite alright." Looking to his eyes, she then muttered, "Do you think Tochan is here with us? Do you think maybe he's watching us and making sure you're the right guy for me?"

Intrigued by the question, he replied, "Maybe. But do you think your father would go watching this private time? I'm sure he has already approved of me in the last few days, Misao."

"I guess so..."

"And who is Keena if I may ask"

She then rested her elbows on the table and held her head. "Keena Kaduki, is my cousin."

"I see so your mother has a sister then."

"Hai. She, Miori Mikage, was married to man called Kurono Kaduki. They loved each other dearly like Kachan loved Tochan. She got pregnant after 4 months from my father's death."

"That's good to hear."

"Mm but she…died…"

"…."

"She was on her way to visit us, to see if mother has recovered from everything. She was pregnant about 3 months old. Her husband obliged to go but she declined his offer saying she could handle herself. They still lived in Tokyo back then. Aunt Miori was a kind auntie and I was sure she would make a great mother someday. But on her way to Kyoto an accident occurred. The taxi she rode lost its breaks and went straight to the train speeding by the railroad. She died taking the baby with her. Uncle Kurono was devastated at the news. Rushing to the hospital he found his wife resting on a bed with eyes closed and coated with blood. Miori died and with their future child as well. The burial past and the Kaduki was all alone. He was lonesome and he couldn't love another. Then one night he had a dream, his wife was there together with their new born male baby. He was so happy he wanted to hold his wife again and never wake up but she voiced, _'Myoji says he needs a sister, anata. I need to go now and so does Myoji. We will always be with you, to guide you and when he is all grown up, we'll come visit you again. Pleas start the Family, Kurono. I'm sure you can handle it and don't worry I'll be there to help you. Sayonara, anata.'_ The next morning he decided to adopt a baby from the orphanage. He adopted a 7 year old kid and he named him Keena. He decided to move closer to us. He and Keena live in a house 2 blocks away from us. They were quite a family. Keena usually stays with me and Jiya but she also stays with her father and her nanny at home. She's still childish though at some point. Some people say we were quite alike."

"Do you agree?"

"Hmm maybe"

"Gomen"

Misao stood form her seat and said, "No it doesn't really bother me. Let's go somewhere else."

Standing up, he voiced, "Ah but how can you share something so personal to me"

A smile was etched on the Makimachi's lips. Leaving the food and the bill on the table, they left the Akebeko quietly.

Outside, they came across their school nurse, Megumi Takani. "Oh hello Shinomori-san, Makimachi-san"

Both received a bow from the woman. "Are you having any fun, Makimachi-san?"

"Eh?"

Turning her back on them with a grin, she uttered, "I hope you do."

Both raising an eyebrow, they strolled off to the park.

"Aoshi-sama"

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru!"

A gasp escaped the young man's lips but he soon smirked.

Xxxxxx**Shinsen Park,** **Hotaru Garden**xxxxxX

Aoshi and Misao stood before a lake while the fireflies flew around them freely. His hands rested on her shoulders while she flushed.

"Misao"

"Hai."

"What do you plan to do after college?" he questioned in a rather emotional voice

Misao flushed as his fingers brushed the side of her neck. "Well I'm not sure"

"I see."

"There are so many things waiting for me in the future. Maybe I'll go look for a job and I was thinking of helping my cousin graduate. You know the one I was err….scolding earlier and well I don't know…I haven't decided yet."

Misao then questioned, "What about you, Aoshi-sama, what are your future plans?"

"I.."

"Have you thought about it yet? If you did then share it with me if not then you can just tell me." She then faced her Aoshi-sama and smiled a pleasant one.

The young man just smirked and said, "Let's see maybe make love with a woman named Misao Makimachi."

Misao flushed and cried, "That's your future plan!"

A chuckle escaped Aoshi's lips. "Does it surprise you that much? You will be making love with me too in the future and I know you will enjoy it and beg for more."

The color of Misao's cheeks was darker than normal. "Baka! What gave you that idea!"

"Relax my Misao you will be experiencing the making of love someday if you wish to start a family. And you will come running to me for it."

"BAKA!" she cried.

"Misao do you mind there other citizens who are enjoying their romance here."

Misao pouted at that remark. "Well what do I care."

Aoshi smiled. Taking Misao's wrist and pulling her close to him, he kissed her with so much passion. Misao was burning. She was practically blushing from head to toe! Aoshi smirked at how she could react at these new things she's experiencing. Misao in turn kissed him back with arms wrapped around his neck. Before Aoshi's tongue could invade her mouth, Misao pulled away from him. Resting her head on his chest and inhaling his fragrance, she voiced, "Please give me a warning if you're ever going to kiss me."

He then wrapped his arms around her petite frame holding her close to his body. "You should always be prepared Misao. Kisses are special surprises you see."

The blush on the lady's face didn't leave. She nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was always so scared to touch her Aoshi-sama because she was afraid he might pull away like he usually does when they weren't this close. These were new things for Misao so she flushes at most times while Aoshi is pleased whenever she reacts this way, he finds out that what he's doing is affecting her in some way.

"My future plans…" he whispered in her ear.

Misao prevented herself from emitting a moan as Aoshi's tongue sucked her earlobe. "W-What is it?"

Holding her close he muttered in her ear, "Make you my wife."

Misao flushed as tears formed in her eyes. Aoshi in turn wiped them off with his thumb.

"I didn't expect you to be this sensitive to these simple words."

"Well to me they aren't that simple, Aoshi." And with that she kissed him with all her emotions being showed in that kiss. He then kissed her back eagerly while holding her close. Never has she called him Aoshi alone without the honorific –sama. Fireflies danced around them with glee as they enjoyed their never ending kiss and very strong love for one another.

Their lives were just beginning.

**Author Notes:** Tadaa! Well that's it my first fanfic. That was tough I suffered a minor writer's block for most of the times there. Phew! Glad that's over. Now I can practically rest for a while then begin a new fic hmm wonder what'll be. Oh well just wait and see. Anyway like I said this is my first fic and I hope to see positive results but you are definitely free to review. Oh and sorry if my English is simple…Hehe. I'm also not any good at romance much. Well anyway umm just give me a few weeks or months to think of another one okay. I am also busy in my studies so please be patient peoples… Hope you enjoyed!

**_Myoku-san_**


End file.
